


An Offer on the Table

by EricaNoelle180



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaNoelle180/pseuds/EricaNoelle180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Littlefinger's club, The Mockingbird was an underground club known for turning a blind eye, run by a prestigious but corrupt attorney.</p><p>Sansa wasn't there to go to bed with some stranger.</p><p>Sansa wasn't there for the drugs or alcohol. </p><p>Sansa wasn't there to forget about her troubles. </p><p>Sansa was there to celebrate and act upon the desires she denied herself for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer on the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this did not go to my beta and any errors are my own.

Littlefinger's club, The Mockingbird was an underground club known for turning a blind eye, run by a prestigious but corrupt attorney. It was open to anyone who knew of it but only to the bottom floor; which was bad enough. It had a wide dance floor, dark lights and music that was better described as unbearable noise. Bodies huddled together in booths with their heads down, snorting their drug of choice. An officer of the law would walk right past them here, mainly because most of the officers were corrupt, just like the rest of the city. King's Landing was not for the innocent, something she learned long ago. Beautiful women danced on poles while others looked for high rollers willing to spend the night with them. 

The lights pulsed around Sansa. The music was loud and the smell of sweat and perfume assaulted her nostrils. Drinks flowed and the laugher surrounded her. She waded through the crowed to the bar as she inspected those around her. The drunken bodies swaying near her and she couldn't help but chuckle at them. It was clear that they were far too intoxicated for their movements to be considered dancing. If anything it looked like sex with clothes on. Sansa would give anything to join them, but not with some stranger who wanted to grope her. 

Sansa wasn't there to go to bed with some stranger.

Sansa wasn't there for the drugs or alcohol. 

Sansa wasn't there to forget about her troubles. 

Sansa was here to celebrate and act upon the desires she denied herself for years. She smirked and looked down to the weight on her left hand. The perfect diamond perched on her perfect finger. It would be gone soon enough and that caused elation to course through her. Soon, her nightmare would be over. Her eyes traveled toward the back wall that was nothing more than a mirror. She grinned at it, knowing that the very top was a two way mirror and that Littlefinger was watching. She gripped the strap of her purse tighter on her shoulder and tore her gaze away. 

What Sansa was here for was to break her vows before she no longer had them. 

She weaved through the sweaty bodies toward the bar. Olyvar was on tonight and appeared to be the only sober person in the club. Even the girls hired to seduce the men made of money to the second floor. The second floor was were the brothel was located. Each room belonged to a certain girl that would listen to the drunken man's secrets as she took him to bed. The men tossed a few hundred dollars on the table as he left, thinking that he is buying their silence. They didn't know about the cameras hidden in each room and that once their secrets left the lips, Littlefinger owned them, just like he owed his girls. That is what The Mockingbird was for; blackmail and Littlefinger was a master at it. 

Olyvar's perfectly groomed eyebrow arched in question when she approached the bar. She didn't come here often, only when her husband grew violent. Olyvar had seen her beaten and bruised, stumbling in before they opened or after they closed but never when it was open and anyone can see her. Her husband would be furious if he knew she frequented a place, especially when he was there himself; but she knew for certain that he wasn't there at the moment. Where he actually was, made her ecstatic inside. 

Tonight, Sansa looked impeccable. Her fiery red hair hung down around her waist and her backless black dress enhancing her curves. She worse heels, making her long legs even longer. Her husband always found it obnoxious when his wife was taller than him but Littlefinger seemed to revel in it even though he was shorter than her when she was in flats. Her make-up made her eyes pop and her lips kissable. Sansa was dressed to kill. 

“Is he here?” Sansa yelled over the music and she placed her palms on the bar. It was far cleaner than her own pristine counter at home because Petyr was somewhat of a neat freak. Everything, except his business practice and his morals, had to be spotless. Olyvar laughed as his eyes flickered to the mirror covered wall for a moment before glancing back down to his phone. Sansa saw it light up with a text message. Littlefinger knew she was here. 

“He said to go to the conference room. The bouncer will let you through.” Sansa thanked him before heading around the bar and down a dark hallway. She passed several men and women looking for privacy, their bodies pressed up against the red velvet wall and moans echoing from their lips. In the back of the hallway was an elevator that was guarded by a velvet rope and a bouncer. When she reached the bouncer, it appeared as though he was expecting her. He reached into his suit jacket and handed her a key card before letting her through the rope and into the elevator. There were no buttons to take her to another floor but a slot to swipe the card the bouncer gave her. Each of Littlefinger's girls had a card to take them to the second floor. This card however, took her to the hidden third floor. The third floor is were he did all of his business that the blackmail brought; his legal business was operated out of his law office; Petyr Baelish, Attorney at Law. Some men never made it down that elevator again while others wallets were just a bit lighter. Whores, drugs and blackmail, that is who Petyr was and Sansa wouldn't have him any other way. 

The conference room was on her right while down the hall was his office and the apartment he used when he didn't go home. She pushed the door open and took in the simplicity of it all. It was hardwood floor with white paint on the walls. There was a mahogany table in the center surrounded by official looking chairs. The far wall was a giant window that looked down onto the crowed below. Sansa knew that his office had the same window and she briefly wondered by he didn't want to meet her there; what business was he doing that he didn't want her to see? 

Sansa didn't dwell on it long because Petyr was perched against the the table, smirking at her with stray black hair hanging in his eyes. He was dressed in black slacks, a green shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and the buttons undone at the top. He wore no tie and the suit jacket was long gone. She assumed he had court earlier. She always found his profession ironic, he fought day after day in court to uphold the law when he was the biggest law breaker of them all. Petyr raised his hands and began to give her a slow applause. 

“Well, well, well Mrs. Baratheon, who knew you had it in you?” Petyr's tone was condescending but Sansa could see pride in his grey-green eyes. When he first found her, long ago hiding in the master bedroom of her home after one of her husband's violet outburst, he took an interest in her. He molded her, taught her and built her up all underneath her husband's nose. Petyr had offered to take care of her husband plenty of times but she resisted. Sansa wanted it to be done at her own hands but more importantly, she wanted him alive. She wanted him alive to see everything he cared about to disappear in front of his eyes. “And what is Mr. Baratheon doing tonight?”

“Besides his secretary you mean?” 

“Sweetling, you knew of his affair with Ms. Tyrell for about two years now? Surly you are no longer mad about it?” Sansa rolled her eyes. Margaery was not the first women her husband cheated on her with but she was the first women Petyr placed in her husband's office to seduce. It wasn't the affair that bothered her but it was Petyr's actions of interfering with her plans behind her back. Deep down she knew Petyr placed Margaery there to keep his anger away from her and his desires fixated on his lover. 

“No. I've accepted his infidelity not even a week after I married him.” She stated with a bitter laugh. “Tonight Joffrey has Margaery spread before him and in about ten minutes, agents are about to storm his office with a warrant and take him away in handcuffs, along with all of his files and his dear mother. Our home is currently being raided as well, Varys handing me the warrant himself.” The moment that piece of paper was placed in her hands, the realization that she was free washed over her. “But you knew all this already.”

“I may have had a few drinks last night with Varys.” Sansa found it humorous that the most corrupt attorney and district attorney often had drinks together; they were almost friends. She knew that Petyr would often know that his clients were going to have charges pressed against them or how Varys knew exactly where to look in order to prosecute a case. “What exactly did Varys give you in exchange for your betrayal? He wouldn't tell me.”

“Over the last six months I have been stealing files and photos incriminating Joffrey in all sorts of illegal activities and giving them to Varys. Varys in return promised me immunity. Anything I had to do in order to get that information or anything I had done in the past is off limits. I walk free.” Sansa sat her purse on the chair and stepped in front of Petyr, who spread his legs slightly, allowing her to press herself against him. 

“Should I be expecting a call from him shortly? Being his attorney and all?”

“Yes but he won't be able to pay you. All of our accounts are frozen. I may have had to move some money an hour ago into an offshore account. Hell if that man touches my trust fund.” Petyr laughed at that, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. “Besides, it would be bad business to represent the wife in the divorce but the husband in a criminal matter.” Her lips graced his but just barley, only enough for a taste.

“Oh really?” 

“Hmm. Of course. I'm sure my payment will be most satisfactory.” Sansa took the tip of her pointer finger and dragged it down his chest. Her hips pressed closer to him and a small groan echoed from his throat. She placed a kiss against his collar-bone, nipping her teeth. “And you can have it as many times as you want. Here on the table.” Kiss. “On your desk.” Suck. “Up against the wall.” Lick. “You can fuck me in front of everyone if you want.” 

“No.” Petyr hissed; gripping her buttocks, trusting his groin against her. He weaved his hand through her hair and pulled her head back, causing her neck to arch. “I'm the only man who is allowed to have you now, who is allowed to see you.” His lips latched onto her neck, sucking it before biting it gently. “If another man ever touches you, I'll kill him. No matter what you ask of me.” 

“Good.” Sansa whispered breathlessly.With that their lips attacked each other. Petyr pushed his tongue invaded her mouth and Sansa sucked on it. She wrapped her arms around him and she pressed herself into him. She dragged her foot up his leg before hooking her leg around his hip. Petyr gripped her thigh before turning her so she was leaning against the table. She scooted back in order to firmly seat herself onto of the table. 

“You are mine.” He hissed through his teeth and her heart was pounding because she knew how good he was at this, or at least in theory she knew. She never broke her vows to Joffrey, always remaining faithful but she always knew that at the end, she would allow the man her turned her into the fearless woman she was now to take her before the ink on the divorce papers dried. It had been so long since she enjoyed sex but she knew that sex was Petyr was going to shatter all her expectations and experience. Petyr pulled one of the conference room chairs and sat in front of her. He spread her legs in oder to view her. He picked up her ankle and kissed it while his eyes poured into hers. “No underwear, naughty girl.” 

“Thought you would enjoy the sight.” He didn't respond but instead gave her one of his infamous leers. He placed his hands on each of her legs and pushed them farther apart. He ran both of his hands up her legs but pulled away from the part she wanted him most at. Sansa whimpered when he didn't touch her at her core, causing him to stand slightly. He took his pointer finger and pushed her down on the table. 

“Don't move.” Petyr moved out of her sight and all she could see was the tile of the ceiling above her and the movement of the laser lights that came threw the window. Her breath hitched when his warm hands went back to her thighs and were shortly joined by his lips. He kissed his way up her thigh but missed her core again, instead switching to the other leg. Sansa huffed in frustration, causing him to chuckle. She could feel the vibrations from his laugh against her thigh as he moved up until his mouth was directly in front of her slit. Petyr inhaled deeply and Sansa could feel his hot breath against her. When she felt his tongue lick the entire length of her slit, Sansa arched off of the table, her hand reaching down and placed her hand in his dark hair.

“Petyr!” She screamed out while her free hand moved to grip the edge of the table above her head. He placed one hand on her hip to keep her still because she started grinding her center against his face. His tongue dipped inside her, thrusting in and out of her. She screamed when he bit down on her nub and that old friend began to build up inside of her. Before long she felt that warm burst of release overtook her, blinding her. 

It took a few minutes before she came down from her high, the colors her orgasm induced faded from her vision. She could feel Petyr's lips traveled up her clothes body until he reached the low-cleavage of her dress. He kissed the valley between her breast, his eyes peering up at her when he heard his breath began to slow. He pulled back and held his hand out to her. Sansa placed her her hand into his and pulled her into the sitting position. He leaned in and kissed her hard causing Sansa to taste herself on his lips. Once the kiss broke, Petyr stepped away from her and helped her off of the table. Sansa wobbled slightly, her legs feeling like led and she found it difficult to walk. 

“Come here Sweetling.” Petyr chuckled and placed himself behind her. His hand went to her hip, pushing the short end of her dress down, while placed her own hand on top of his. Out of instinct, Sansa pushed her bottom back against his rock hard member that was still covered by his black slacks. He chuckled again before grabbing her free hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. “Go to the window.” Sansa felt him began to move and she followed his lead. She moved to the window and Sansa gazed down at the raging party below. “Place your hands on the window seal.” 

Sansa did as she was told, leaning forward and putting the palms on her hands flesh against the seal. She could feel the coldness of it in contrast to the heat of his body pressed against her back. Petyr dragged his fingers through her hair, slowly braiding it and pushing it to the side. His finger traced down her spine until he reached the clasp of her dress that rested at the base of her back. He unhooked it and moved his hand inside. He palmed her breast, messaging it. Sansa pushed her chest forward against his hand. 

Petyr took his foot and nudged her healed covered foot, telling her to move it down slightly. Sansa did and her legs spread far enough apart in order for Petyr to fit comfortably between them. He took his finger and slid in down her slit, dipping it inside of her slightly. She sucked in a breath when he pulled it out but didn't thrust it back in. Petyr removed his hand from her breast and Sansa heard the sound of his belt jiggling an his zipper becoming undone. She braced herself, feeling the tip of his members tracing her center. He kissed her back and pushed himself inside of her forcefully. She cried out just as he groaned at the contact. He was still for a moment, just enjoying her heat surrounding him. 

“Watch them.” Petyr whispered in her ear as he placed his hands on her hips. He pulled out before slowly entering her again. Feeling him inside of her was far better than she imagined. Those nights she laid in her bed while Joffrey was out fucking whomever it was that night, did no justice to her imagination of him. She didn't see him but she could feel that he was larger than she was used to. “See how they move.” He slipped out again and entered her slightly faster. “What do you see?” 

“Dancing.” 

“And?” 

“Intoxication.” 

“And?” 

“Lust.”

“Exactly.” Petyr pulled out and thrusted back into her forcefully. He dug his nails into her dress and began to picked up speed. Sansa screamed out as he pounded into her forcefully. She leaned forward as far as she could in order to allow him to go deeper. She could hear his ragged grunts behind her and the tightening of his balls as they slapped against her. Sansa moved her hand down her stomach and toward her center. She placed her finger on her nub and began to rub it. 

“Petyr.” It wasn't long before she came again. Sansa cried out as she came again. Petyr stilled and came inside of her. He all but collapsed against her, resting his head on her back. His breath was hot on her back and he wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her to him. When both of their hearts began to slow, Petyr stood up straight and kissed the back of her head. He pulled himself out of her and she turned to face him. She watched as he tucked himself inside of his slacks, not caring if he was covered in her cum and his semen or if he ruined his designer clothing. Sansa straightened her dress in an attempt to make herself look presentable. 

“Come home with me.” He whispered, almost as though he was pleading with her. He seemed vulnerable as though he was afraid of her reaction. Sansa gave him a wide smile and he stepped toward her. She placed herself in his arms and buried her face into his neck, breathing his scent in. She felt safe and warm, something she had not felt for a very long time. “I'm yours.” 

**

The next morning, Petyr sat in an uncomfortable chair with his suit jacket hanging off the back. He shifted in annoyance, his eyes flickered toward the guard standing by the door. The room was sterile and awful but he expected nothing less from a jail. It wouldn't be Joffrey's final home but it will due until his arraignment. His nails tapped against the metal table in annoyance. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes. He knew that it was early and the visiting hours were not for a few more hours, but he couldn't help himself. He waved his attorney card and security let him through without asking questions. 

Petyr turned his attention when he heard the door open on the other side. He had to reduce a grin when he saw Joffrey dressed in orange with chains on his wrists and ankles. Joffrey's normal well-kept appearance was disheveled and he looked as though he had one hell of a night. The thought gave Petyr immense pleasure, not as much as he experienced the night before but close enough. 

“Where the hell have you been?!” Joffrey hissed as both of the guards left the room. Inmates were allowed private conversations with their attorneys. Technically, Petyr was still the attorney on record even if he had every intention on withdrawing as counsel. “I have been trying to get in touch with you all night!” 

“I was busy.” 

“I don't care. Get me out of here.” Joffrey huffed. “I need to speak to my mother. She will know what to do. Call Margaery, she will be able to grab a few things from my office. I don't think they got everything. You get me out of here and I'm sure I can disappear be the trial.” Joffrey grinned, thinking his master plan would work. “I will make it worth your while.”

“First, your mother is heading toward a woman's corrections facility in the Stormlands. You might be able to see her at the trial. Second, your office was torn apart. They even found that nice little compartment in you desk where the files on your little side business were located. Margaery told them. She showed them everything. Third, I'm no longer going to be your attorney.” Joffrey's eyes growing wide with shock which turned into fear. “Ask me what I was doing last night.”

“What? I don't care! What do you mean-” 

“Ask me what I was doing last night.”

“Not until you explain yourself! What do you mean you are no longer my attorney?!” Petyr just sat there, unmoving. He didn't say a single word but was willing to sit there until Joffrey bent to his will. He had far more patience and knew that Joffrey had a quick temper. “Fine! What did you do last night?” 

“I fucked your wife. Several times actually.” Joffrey lunched forward but was chained to the table. He screamed and the guards had to burst in to restrain him. All the while, Petyr just sat there completely undisturbed. “Pity, you didn't even mention Sansa once in your grand scheme to get out of this.” He stood and grabbed the jacket on the back of the chair, throwing it over his shoulder. “She probably is still sleeping in my bed. I have time to stop for breakfast before Sansa's appointment with the DA. I'm thinking bagels. Sansa likes bagels.” Petyr smirked as Joffrey tried to lunge at him again, only to be pushed back by the guards. “You'll be receiving divorce papers in the mail. It's part of the deal she made with Varys. She gets immunity, all your money once the accounts that the government does not seize are unfrozen and her old last name back. Of course I plan on changing that again. She got all of that and all she had to do was turn you in.” Petyr turned and made his way toward the door before looking over his shoulder. “Enjoy prison. I think it will suit you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a shit day. So instead of having a productive evening, I spent the last six hours writing this ball of smut. All I wanted was Petyr and Sansa, with dirty dirty smut. 
> 
> I needed this.


End file.
